The present invention relates to a reconfigurable toy assembly and, more particularly, to a reconfigurable toy assembly which is capable of transforming into six different forms by changing the positions of movable toy components, and which is also capable, when configured into one particular form, of containing the components used for the other forms within the movable components used for the said particular form.
A conventional reconfigurable toy of this kind may be configured from one form into the other form by reassembling the movable components. However, there has been a desire for a more interesting reconfigurable toy which is capable of transforming into five, six or more forms. In such a reconfigurable toy, the number of movable components constituting a toy body is increased, and hence, when the reconfigurable toy is configured into one form, the components only used for the other forms hamper the transformation process and mar the external appearance of the reconfigurable toy.
Further, as the pivot movements of the components pivotally connected to the other components via pivot shafts may be restricted, a solution to this disadvantage has been desired.